Computing devices, including mobile devices such as personal digital assistants, smart phones, cellular telephones, laptops, among others, as well as desktop or other computing devices have the capability of running multiple applications at one time. For security purposes, a user or an IT policy for the user may dictate that the computer device lock access to the applications that are running after a period of inactivity. For example, if the user has not touched the computing device for 2 minutes, all of the applications on the device may lock. The user is then required to enter a password prior to the use of any application on the device.